Maximum Eureka, when two worlds colide
by The Layman
Summary: When Max escapes from the School, she finds herself alone. Fearing capture, she heads up north, eventually coming across a small town in the middle of nowhere.... AU
1. Somewhere to be, crazytownEureka

If nothing else, she could deffinately say that she'd never been anywhere else like Eureka. But then again, she hadn't really been anywhere until a couple weeks ago.

Maximum Ride sat in the tree house they had built gor her once it had been established that she would stay in Eureka. It was amazing, it apearently used some type of anti-gravity thing to keep it from falling out of the tree, or somthing like that.

And it wasn't just her tree house, the entire town was like one big cespool of futuristic technology. She couldn't believe some, if not most of the stuff that people used here, to say nothing of what they were developing in that Global Dynamics place, (not that she had been allowed in it).

Maybe someday she could convince that cold, unemotional, power hungry, if not admitedly good looking director Nathan Stark to let her wander around. Yeah, when pigs fly.

Hey, wait a minute...

A clap of thunder interupted her thoughts, and she saw a storm off in the distance. It was still a long ways off, so she decided to go for an evening flight before the winds became to eratic and dangerous. She spread her wings and leaped out of the doorway of her house into the air.

As she flew around the town her thoughts drifted back to when she first got here...

*********

It had been four days sinse I barely escaped from that hellhole called the School, and I needed a good meal or I would die! I looked around for some berries or something that wouldn't send me into convulsions when I ate it. I found a patch of wild rasberries a little ways off, and I ate as many as I could find. When I had eaten my fill I searched for a branch that I could sleep on for the night.

While I searched I thought of Fang, Angel and the others still at the School. There were six of us: Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. We had been at the School for as long as each of us can remember. And for as long as each of us can remember we've had wings. Apearently, we'd had avian DNA grafted on to us when we were still embryos. (I'm not sure whether we had real parnts or if we were all test tube babies.)

Growing up at the School had been nothing but misery for us and I had always tried to think of a way to escape. It had been years, but finally I'd had the opperatunity to make it happen. I had tried to convince the rest of them to try and escape with me, but they were still to scared. In the end, only Fang and I had tried.

When our handlers had come to get us for some reason or other, we knocked them out and bolted for the door as fast as we could. It took us a while, but we finally found a door that lead outside.

I don't need to tell you we couldn't get out that door fast enough.

We burst out the door, the light nearly blinding us. Our eyes adjusted, only to find a bunch of whitecoats and Erasers waiting for us. It took us a second to recover from the shock, but we were up in the air before they could blink. Actually, only I way able to take off, Fang was tackled by an Eraser and was pinned to the ground before he could get airbourne.

I looked back and was about to help him, but he shouted "Go!" at me before I could do anything. The last think I saw of him as I flew away was a whitecoat sticking a needle in his arm.

I must have been flying for hours, because by the time I realized that I was tired the sun was halfway below the horizon. I touched down in some trees and caught my breath. What had happened to Fang?, I wondered. Had he been given to the Erasers as their plaything and been beaten up? Had they torn off his wings as punishment for trying to run away? Was he even still alive at all? There were just to many questions.

But those questions would have to wait, at least until I was sure that I would have the time to think about them. Right now, I had to get as far away from the School as possible. I flew above the trees again and looked for something I could use to get my bearings. I saw a highway off in the distance. I flew closer and saw "You are now leaving Arizona" on a sign above the road.

Whether I had flown across the state or just a few miles I didn't know, I had been to distracted to notice. All I knew was that I had to keep going. Having on other plan, I decided to head north. I saw a semi-truck coming up the road and decided to hitch ride. I flew down behind it and, sinse the back door was open, I ducked into the trailer before the driver could see me. When I looked around inside I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

I'd landed in a mattress truck! I chose one of the mattresses at random and fell unconcious the instant my head the perverbial pillow.

-----------

When I woke up the sun was already almost to the noon position. The truck was still moving, but I knew that it probably wouldn't keep going forever. I peeked out the back to make sure there weren't any other cars behind us. When the coast was clear I jumped out and took to the skies again, heading in a northerly direction.

I must have been flying for quite a while, because by the sun was setting again I was feeling rather hungry. I checked the surounding area and found a little fast food place a little ways off.

This was mainly how my travels consisted for about a week. I would fly for a while, then eat something before flying until I felt to tired to fly anymore.

By day seven I was really starting to look ragged. I was also really tired, and wanted more than anything to just plop down and sleep for a month, but I knew that there was a really good chance that I was still being chased, so I couldn't. I had to get as far away as possible before anyone found me.

As the sun was going down I saw a small town in the disstance and decided to check it out. I figured it would probably be pretty much deserted at night time, so I could probably get a decent meal.

At least it couldn't be worse, could it?

----------


	2. But it's Call of Du hey, who's that

"Come on, Jo," Carter pleaded, "I've been looking forward to this for weeks, can't you do it at least once?" He tried give her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok," she said, turning towards him, "first of all, giving me puppy dog eyes, (which you suck at), isn't going to convince me to do it. And second, You know I only prefer the real thing."

"It's just like the real thing, you won't even notice the difference," Carter said, clearly not getting Jo's hint to stop.

"No it isn't," she shot back. She was getting a little tired of his pestering. "There is absolutely no similarities between 'Call of Duty 4" and real war what-so-ever."

"Jo," Carter chastised, "it's not about similarities, it's about fun!"

"Well, I'm sure I can have just as much fun, if not more, in real life, with a pop-gun," she retorted as she slummped down at her desk. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Look," Jack said, walking across the room to get the phone, "how will you truely know if you don't like it if you've never even played it? Jack Carter," he said, picking up the phone. "Uh-huh, yeah," he began to write on a pad on his desk, "sure, we'll be there soon." he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jo asked from behind a magazine she was using to ignore Carter.

"Merv Nicholes, he said he thought he saw someone sneeking around his fruit trees." He paused. "You wouldn't happen to know what he's doing with the fruit trees, do you?" he asked anxiously, remembering the whole incident with the necrosomnium violacea plants.

"Something about making plants naturally resistant to various plant eating insects and parasites."

"Built-in pesticide, nice. Let's go check it out," he said as he grabbed his jecket and headed out the door.

---------

"Carter, for the last time, I'm not going to play some stupid flawed simulation of what I can actually do in real life, got it?" she said as they stepped onto the gravel driveway of Dr. Merv Nicholes. "No Mas!" They walked to the door in silence, the only sound to be heard was the chirp of crickets and the crunch their boots made on the gravel.

"At least think about it," Carter pleaded as they reached the door, "I'll even let you pick a different game."

"Fine, I'll think about it, happy?" she said, knowing that he would never really let the subject drop. "Now can we please get back to the crime at hand?" She knocked on the door.

"Why do you alaways have to be so paranoid?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"Dr. Nicholes!" Jo called.

"Just a second!" someone called from further in the house. A minute later a tall, mucsle-toned man in his late thirties walked into the rustic sitting room off to the left.

"Hi there," Carter said, looking up to see the man's face. "We're looking for Dr. Nicholes, is he in?"

"He sure is," the man said in a voice that sounded like he shoud be in a heavy metal concert, "you're lookin' at him." "Wait, you?" Carter said, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Don't act so surprised, Sheriff, not every geek in this town is as short as Fargo."

For a minute Carter still stood in shock, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd been told.

"You called us about a disturbance?" Jo asked, breaking the silence.

"You're aboslutely right. When I called I thought I saw someone or something lurking around the trees, but when I went out to look, who- or whatever it was had disapeared."

"You mean..."

"I'm not entirely sure what I mean, but that's the only way I can think to discribe it. Anyway, when I saw that nothing was there anymore, (or at least thought it), I headed back inside. On the way in I turned on my bug shield."

"Couldn't we all use one of those," Carter said.

"I know, right?" Dr. Nicholes agreed. "I had one made especially for my experiments. It emits sound waves on a frequency that most bugs and certan other animals can hear. It mostly just annoys tham and they don't come near it, but in birds (for some weird reason) it causes disorientation and then unconciousness. I was going to have Taggert look at it, see if there wasn't anything he could do about it."

"Makes sense. So why the 'bug shield' if you plants are naturally repell insects?"

"Well, the way I achieve that is by injecting the fruit directly with my own batch of insecticide. It takes the trees three to four days for complete staturation." Carter still looked perplexed. "I vacinate them, Sheriff."

"Look," Jo said, starting to get annoyed, "this is all fasinating and everything, but is there a problem here or not. Because if there isn't..."

"Patience, Deputy, I was just getting to the point. Now, where was I? Oh, right! When I turned on the bug shield I suddenly heard someone cry out in pain. I looked around, but there was nobody there but me. A moment later I heard something thump on the groud next to me."

"What was it?" Jo asked. For a moment he said nothing. Then, he opened the door behind him and pointed inside,

"Her," he said simply.

Slowly, Carter walked into the room. It was dark, but not impossibly so. A minute later his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see what Dr. Nicholes was talking about. On a couch, unconcious, was a girl of about sixteen or seenteen, about as old as Zoe was.

She had giant wings on her back.

"Jo," he said, "call Global."  
----------- 


	3. Doctor issues, therehastobeabetterway

Bliss, that's the word I would use to discribe what I was feeling right about now. Just pure, not-a-care-in-the-world, serenity. It was like someone had went and had taken all cares and problems I had and just made them disapear. I wanted that feeling to last forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and realized I was standing alone in the woods. Ok, not so bad, nobody around means nobody chasing you.

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, my head suddenly exploded with pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sreamed, dropping to my knees, unable to bear the searing pain that threatened to overwhelm me. It was like nothing I could ever remember, and trust me, at the School, you learn the meaning of pain rather quick.

I was about to black out from the shear intensity, when out of the corner of my eye I saw an Eraser coming towards me.

As he got closer, something weird happened. All of a sudden, he wasn't a Eraser anymore, he was a normal human being. Another wave of pain hit. When I looked at him again, he'd turned back into a Eraser.

Now he was right on top of me.

I wanted to run for all it was worth, but I was just rooted to that stop by an unpleasant mixture of pain and fear. Pain suddenly erupted in my right shoulder as he grabbed it. Not as bad as before, but noticable enough. He grinned an evil, wolfish grin and pushed me up against a tree.

Suddenly, I was slammed down on a hospital bed. The Eraser was gone, but for some reason I still couldn't get up.

I looked down at my wrists and saw that they were straped to the bed. My feet were to. I tried to look around the room I was in, but everything looked like it was in some kind of haze. Through the haze I could see silouettes of people standing around me.

They looked like they were all wearing lab coats. What was worse, one of them looked like they had a needle.

Fang.

I remebered the whitecoats at the School sticking the needle in Fang's arm.

---------

My eyes shot open, and then closed imediately because there was so much light. When my vision cleared I was able to look around the room. I was in a hosptial bed again, but there was something different about this one. For one thing I wasn't strapped down to this one like the one in my dream. This one was also more advanced than the other one had been, proper pading and everything. In fact, for all intents and purposes, the other one might as well have been a metal slab.

Around the room were a bunch of people in white lab coats. This imediately sent danger signals streaming into my brain like a broken faucet. Almost unconsiously I searched the room for a way to escape. There was a door on the far side, but there were still the labcoats to deal with.

I was trying to figure out a way to deal with all of them at once when a new group of people entered the room. They weren't wearing lab coats, but the woman in the suit looked like she carried a great deal of respect. she was mostly talking with the rest of the people that walked in with her. They were as follows; a tall, hadsome man with a beard in a very pressed looking buisness suit, an older, greasy looking man in coveralls, and a man and a woman who looked like something to the effect of the local smoakies. The she-cop looked like she was armed to the teeth.

While I was still watching the newcomers, a nurse or something came over with some type of ominous looking divice in her hands.

I didn't plan on staying to find out what it was for.

Without warning, I bolted up from the bed and ran like all hell broke loose behind me towards the nearest door, knocking past anyone who didn't move oput of the way fast enough. On my way out I barged past the group of people that had come into the room only seconds ago, catching a glimpse of startled surprise on their faces as I shot past.

I had already gotten a good deal away from them before I heard the alarms start blaring.

"Attention, patient has escaped from the medical wing! Use non-leathal force only, repeat, use NON-LEATHAL force only!" A computerized, female voice said from all around me. Crap, I might actually have to hurt some people to get out of here.

As I ran through the building, I couldn't help but think how big it was. I must have been running for about ten minutes and I still hadn't gotten to an exit. It also looked like they had a lot more advanced equipment here than at the School, although it still had that scent of sterilization that had been commonplace at the School. Suddenly, my skin began to crawl all over my body.

Something was wrong. I looked behing me only to see the she-Rambo running behind me, carrying a really big gun.

How long had she been following me? I should have known better than to think that all the weapons she was carrying were just for show.

Ba-booom!

Something suddenly (that sounded decidedly leathal) exploded slightly ahead of me, only it was also to the side of me, so it knocked me against the wall. The impact knocked me off balance, and I skidded against the wall for a second and then tumbled and rolled on the ground.

However, my brain wasn't through running yet and I clawed maddeningly at the floor to retain momentum. I was in full-on instinct mode now. Logic and reason were irrelavent now, all that mattered was to get out getoutgetoutGETOUT!

I risked another look over my shoulder to see if I was still being followed. I wasn't.

Suddenly, I burst out into an enormous lobby. I almost took to the skies, (I have wing, remember?), but the front dorrs were just on the other side. And beyond them I could see sky. I made for the doors as fast as I could.

Bang!

A shot hit the ground directly in front of me and I skidded to a halt.

Standing right between me and the sky was the other cop from before. He was just standing there, waiting for something. I think he was saying somthing, but I can't really remember, I was still in absolute survival mode then and everything from that time was blury.

I do remember that his words didn't sound threatening, just...calm. As he talked he started to walk forward.

Danger!

I unfurled my wing to their fullest, trying to scare him away, show him that I was more of a threat to him than he was to me. For a moment it looked like it worked. He had stopped coming forward, and he had put down his gun. He was still talking, and I could start to make out a word or two occasionally. Words like "daughter", "safe", "not", "also", and "stay". I still couldn't quite make sense of them, but they sounded safe. I let my wings down a bit, to show that I was starting to trust him.

He was about two feet away from me when I heard a "Fft!" off to the side, followed by a "Thht!" and a sharp but breif pain in the side of my neck. My hand reflexively shot to my neck and I felt the cool steel of a tranquilizer dart.

I was slowly loosing concsiousness, but I had time to quickly pull the dart out of my neck. (Not that it did any good, the stuff was already in my blood.) As my concsiousness slipped away, so did my balance. I teetered back and forth, and eventually I fell forward. Surprisingly, (or not so), the cop caught me before I landed on the floor. My last bits of comnsiousness faded away, and the last thing I remember was the cop smelling like, like....

--------

"Aloha, Sheriff!" Taggart called from the side of the room.

"Taggart," Carter said, " I'm glad you're hear, but did you really have to tranq' her?"

"I don't know," he said, looking over the limp from of the bird girl in Jacks' arms. Then he shrugged, "guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, why are you hear, anyway? I don't remember telling you about any of this." He paused for a second. "You weren't after Bigfoot again, were you?"

"Not this time, Mate. I was just on me way to the lab when I heard all the alarms n' stuff. I knew that this would be the most likely exit, so I camped out here until she came this way. Oh, thanks for distraction by the way."

"No problem," he grunted, eyeing Taggart suspiciously. "You always got to your lab in full camo and night-vision goggles?" he asked.

"Yeah," Taggart answered, not getting Jack's point. "Why?"

"Carter!" Jo called from the other side of the room. "Oh," she said as reach him and Taggert, "I see you got her."

"I guess I did," he answered. "There's got to be a better way than this," he said, glancing at the girl in his arms.

"Better than what?" Taggart asked.

"Better than this. In case you didn't notice, she bolted the minute she found an opening. There's got to be some way that she could wake up feeling safe, one that doesn't involve hangcuffs."

"So then, what," Jo scoffed, "are you gonna let her wake in a glade with a waterfall and fresh flowers everywhere?"

"You know, that's not half bad," Carter said, groping for his phone. "Allison Blake."

"Um, I was just joking," she said, suddenly realizing what she said.

"I'd go for lilacs, Sheriff," Taggart suggested.

"Shut up Taggart," he said as her put the phone to his ear. "Allison? Yeah, We got her...I think I have a way to do that. Why do I think it will work?... Well, for starters, your ex-husband is going to hate it." -------- 


	4. Welcome to Eureka, again

"BACON FAT!" I shouted as I woke with a start. Why I had shouted "bacon fat", I couldn't for the life of me figure out.

I looked arouns and saw that I was in the woods, in a small clearing by a stream. I was leaning against a rock next to the stream. I was also wearing my own clothes, instead of the paper gown they had me in back at that hospital place. I didn't sense anything potentially dangerous, so I decided to see if I could stand up. Whoa, equalibrium's still a little off, better take it easy for now.

"It wears off faster if you move around," a voice said from out of nowhere. Well, so much for aloneness.

I imediately swiveled around to find the source of the new voice. About four meters away from me, sitting on a rock further down the stream, was the guy rent-a-cop from before. Only now, he was wearing jean shorts and a loose fitting blue t-shirt. It didn't look like he had any weapons on him, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to watch him like a hawk, which in my case I could do very easily.

"Trust me," the cop continued, "I've been hit by one of Taggarts' darts myself. Not an experience you want to repeat. Oh, sorry about before, we didn't think you would react like that. My name's Jack Carter, by the way," he held out his hand.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond; on one hand, here was this guy who either didn't know I had wings, or had seen equaly strange things on a regular basis. On the other hand, it might all be an act and he was working with the School, waiting to take me back there.

I decided to take a chance on the first option. Slowly, carefully, I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Max," I said simply. 


	5. PWNED, how it all ended

"No fare," Carter shouted as he pointed angrily at the screen, "you cheated! You told me you didn't play videogames."

"No, what I said was they were incredibly inaccurate simulations of real life, I never once said that I never picked up a controller before," Jo shot back. "Besides, you said I could pick the game, and I happen to like 'Gears of War'."

"Well, you implied it," Carter persisted, "and I want a rematch."

"Uh-uh," she said as shook her head. "You agreed to one round, first to one hundred points wins, so now you have to pay the piper."

"Fine," Carter sighed. "But next time I'm gonna kick your sorry butt from here to next Tuesday."

"Pfft. In your dreams," she scoffed, picking up the latest copy of "Military Ma'am" magazine. "By the way, what happened to the bird girl?"

"Max, and I think Allison's letting her stay in the prototype of thye next generation of smart houses." He leaned forward and whispered, "Did you know it floats?!"

"I though SARAH 2 was fully programed yet?" She said, not bothering to answer his question.

"Isn't, but appearently, (and this is just what I understood), everything but the voice works fine." He leand back in his chair and grabbed the clicker. He was about to switch on the Indians game when the phone started ringing.

"A bet's a bet," Jo reminded him.

Carter threw his hands up defensively. "Hey, I only agreed to investigate the call, you didn't say anything about having to answer it as well." He grinned and clicked on the TV.

"Deputy Lupo," Jo said. "Uh-huh, yea- ok, calm down and hold on a second," she put her hand on the receiver, "it's Seth and Fargo again. Personally, I hurry; he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood." She held the phone out for Carter.

"Crap."

*********

The strom was getting worse, so she made her way back to the tree house. She got there just as the rain let loose. As she made her way inside she headed to the kitchen and pulled out practically half of everything in the 'fridge.

As she set all her food down in front of the TV, and that included drinks, the incoming call light flashed on the wall.

"Answer," she told the house.

"Hey Max," Jack Carter said on the other end, "how are you settling in to the new house?"

"It's great," she said excitedly, "I've never even imagined, much less seen anything like this!"

"I know the feeling. Anyway, the reason I called is because I wanted to know if it's ok if me and Zoe could come over sometime? She's really wanted to meet you sinse she heard about you, and frankly," he whispered this part, "she hasn't really made that many friends sinse we got here, so I think this will be good for her."

"Of course, I'd love to have you guys over."

"Great, we'll come by tomorrow, that is, if you're not doing anything?"

"Unless you count feeling better than absolutely ever have in my entire life, than no, I don't."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow," he said. As he hung up the phone, Max could almost swear she could hear someone yelling in the backround.

As she ate her food she tought about what Zoe Carter would be like. Sheriff Carter had mentioned her breifly, but he didn't go into any detail. Would she be like him, aloof and easygoing, or would she be the extact opposite. Was she someone you could tell things to?

She had told Carter a little bit of what happened before, at the School, but there were still a lot of things that she didn't say, thing that she wasn't sure anyone would understand.

Things like how she worried about weather Fang was alive or not almost every waking moment.

Maybe somewhere in this crazy town she would find some to listen and understand her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up to high. She put the thought out of her mind and went back to eating.

Yep, all in all, things had turned out pretty good.

Fin.  
----------

_Authir's Note; Hi there, The Layman speaking. Thank you for taking an inyrest in my humble crossover, (even if it is just for Eureka). I had a lot fun writing it, and I hope I stayed true enough to all the characters. I'm sorry if the ending was a little weak, but the proverbial faucet had turned off by then. If you look closely, you'll find that I did leave room open for a sequal. Hey, I might even follow up on it eventually. Please tell me what you thought (kindly). My next endevor is going to be a futurefic, and that's all you get for free. _


End file.
